forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Otoshigo
Otoshigo 'is the secondary main antagonist of Forbidden Siren 2. A creature created from shadows who lived in the bottom of the sea. He was the mating partner of Mother, who shared with him a common origin and desired to be with her. He also commanded the shiryo and shibito, whereas Mother commanded the yamirei and the yamibito. 'Story Previous to the incident Otoshigo was created at the beginning of the world. Before light existed, creatures of darkness covered the land. Annoku, a mystical god, created light, thus scattering the creatures. Then the creatures splintered into 2 collections; the sum of one group led to Otoshigo being born, while the other group melted into Mother, who was eventually sealed in a cave in Yamijima Island. Otoshigo lived in the sea, longing to reunite with Mother again. He scowered the sea for millennia searching for her, but to no avail. "You were lonely too, right? I've been waiting...waiting at the bottom of the dark sea...We'll be together soon..." Passing as Ichiko Yagura Because Mother created a time-fold on Yamijima in 1976, it allowed Otoshigo to move past a boat containing people heading towards the island in 2005. There he created a copy of Ichiko Yagura (a student that fell off and drowned in 1986 travelling with the Bright Win ferry), in order to look for Mother in Yamijima. However, the resulting takeover led to Otoshigo acquiring Ichiko's faint memories of the accident that led to her death, forgetting his purpose and true identity. He wakes up aboard the Bright Win again and roams there avoiding the shibito until she is rescued by Shigeru Fujita, who then takes her to Ryuhei Mikami's house. Otoshigo's possession was presented when a shibito-turned Tsuneo Ohta attempted to attack Ichiko after knocking out Shigeru. Otoshigo took over and smiled, scaring off Tsuneo. Shigeru, waking up, thought that everything was okay, but Otoshigo (Ichiko) stabbed him in the chest soon after, killing him. Ichiko, returned to normal and cried over what she has done, kneeling over Shigeru's body as the siren called from the release of Mother and her yamirei. Hours later, Ichiko was saved from some yamibito by Takeaki Misawa. However, Takeaki's psychic powers picked up the presence of Otoshigo, making him grow suspicious of the girl. Luckily, Yorito Nagai was there to kill Takeaki when the leading officer started to shoot at her. Yorito then provided protection for Ichiko, but at the Gold Mining Co. Housing, a Dog Yamibito separated the two. By the time Yorito reunited with Ichiko, Otoshigo had possessed her once again. Now bent on killing anything in sight, Otoshigo (Ichiko) proceed to massacre yamibito with a submachine gun while laughing in a mad frenzy. On the roofs of one of the houses, Yorito showed Ichiko a bracelet belonging to her schoolmate Noriko Kifune. Ichiko regained some control over her body, but ran off before anything else can happen. Complete control As Mother's return was made prominent, Otoshigo, still in the ocean, laughed with joy over the prospect of rejoining his mate. Possessing Ichiko completely this time, he made his way over to Spider's Thread, a tower created on the island that intersected with the real world, which can allow Mother to cross over to the real reality. Brandishing a sword and the submachine gun from earlier, Otoshigo (Ichiko) encountered Mamoru Itsuki and Ikuko Kifune. Talking to himself as if he was talking to Mother, he revealed his loneliness over spending so much time in the dark sea bed. Laughing, Otoshigo (Ichiko) continued their killing spree against the yamibito, and Mamoru and Ikuko avoid crossing paths with him. Advancing higher in the tower, Mamoru, Ikuko, and Otoshigo (Ichiko) were met with Mother, who was in the process of climbing the tower and reaching the real world. The tower began to crumble due to the false reality slowly being destroyed as time was unstable. As the tower broke down, Otoshigo (Ichiko) fell from it while Mamoru and Ikuko fought Mother in a world created by her. Otoshigo (Ichiko) stumbled into the Yamijima school, and the possession began to take its toll. Ichiko's face was now swollen into a single eye and collapsed while proclaiming of wanting to go home. Yorito Nagai, exhausted after defeating Kou Yamibito Takeaki Misawa, witnessed this. Otoshigo ultimately transformed Ichiko's body into what it really looked like, turning it into a large head with multiple hands everywhere. Moving around the school grounds, the deity swallowed up Takeaki, and Yorito exclaimed that he thought everything was over after defeating his superior officer. Taking up one last battle, Yorito faced off with the creature. With the lighthouse activated, Otoshigo was weakened, allowing Yorito to open fire on him. Otoshigo was then tricked into rolling into a gas tank, making him highly flammable. He was finally defeated when Yorito threw an activated lightbulb at him, setting him on fire while Yorito screamed in triumph over defeating the abomination. Personality Most of what was seen of Otoshigo's personality came from his possession of Ichiko. The scrolls of Yamijima described him as a yearning to be with Mother again, which was backed up by the scene in Spider's Thread of him talking to himself about how long he has been waiting for her. In his own movie stage, entitled "Joy", Otoshigo laughed when he heard the sound of the siren, Mother's screams, implying that he will try and return to her. Possibly as a result of obsessing over Mother ever since the creation of the world, he has become insane, indiscriminately shooting down anything that comes across his path for no real reason. Even more so, one of Mamoru's levels that feature him is called "Mad Laughter", referring to his laughter while possessing Ichiko. He murdered Shigeru for no reason with the possible exception that he was the closest to him at the time. His attack on Yorito could mean that he will attack and/or kill anyone around him, essentially labeling him as psychopathic. While he may detest living in the sea for so long because of his waiting for Mother, it served as a home for him. In the opening cutscene in Yorito's final level, he called out for home. Since his separation from Mother following the collapse of Spider's Thread happened, Otoshigo may be depressed about the failed reunion, so he may find comfort and solidarity in the ocean once more. With this, Otoshigo could be seen as a tragic villain, only wanting to be with his partner. On the other hand, he is also a psychopathic antagonist due to his actions in the game. Quotes "Ah...This is fun!" '' ''"I said don't get in my way!" "Hide-and-seek...Hide-and-seek..." '' ''"Don't leave with me." "Why were we left behind?" "I want to be with everyone...Soon..." "I was so lonely...Under the sea." "Mommy? ...Where are you?" "Soon...we'll all be together..." (while attacking) - "Come on! Get up!" "Wake up, sis, sleepyhead!" Trivia *Like with Datatsushi in the first game, Otoshigo is the only supernatural antagonist in the game to have his own movie stage. Unlike Datatsushi, this cutscene is unlocked throughout the game's natural progression rather than being unlocked through the collection of all Archive Files. *While Otoshigo's final form in the game is based on his possession of Ichiko, his natural form was seen in silhouette when the boat in 2005 capsized from the red tsunami. From what can be seen, it is identical to his final form in Yorito's last mission, but due to it being cast in shadows, what the face looks like is unknown, although it could be still human-looking like with Ichiko. Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Deities Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters